Disney Academy
by Journal Sketch
Summary: So you thought that a school for Disney characters meant all royalty, huh? WRONG! Meet the misfits from Disney Channel, Marvel, The Tinkerbell movies, and several others that are considered the "freaks" of Disney. Five of these outcasts must team up to defeat a creature that may bring about the end of Disney forever.
1. Intro

**Hey guys! So, this is gonna be a really different story. It's about the children of famous Disney characters going to a school. And some of you may be thinking: emBut Disney is already doing something like that called 'Descendants,' or, But there are like a thousand stories about fairytales in a school!  
Just trust me, okay? The characters are well-aware that they are Disney animations, and there is even some fourth-wall breaking involved! Also, the main characters are pretty much the freaks that everyone hates, each for a different reason. I'm going to list off the characters, and their parents, just so that there is less confusion.**

**Natalia: She's a fairy, based off of the Tinkerbell movies. A personal asssistant for the Blue Fairy, an optimist, and a wanna-be popular girl. She believes in 'True Love,' 'Happily Ever After' and all that stuff. Most dislike her for being CGI and being a really naiive person.**

**Lori Lafison: Daughter of Loki Lafison. She may be kind of insane, and has plans to conquer the universe, but she loves her amazing friends, along with her cousin and reading buddy, Thalia Odenson, daughter of Thor. She knows random facts, and knows the most about mythology. People obviously hate her because she's Marvel (P.S.: The author Lori-Mischief's Brat is my BFF and is the inspiration for Lori).**

**Evelyn: Daugter of Elsa. Very competetive, and you would not want to cross with her. Enjoys playing DREAMCRAFT (a Disney version of MINECRAFT). People hate because she's CGI as well, and they think that Arendelle is secretly trying to take over Disney (hint: They're really just jealous that Frozen totally has more attention).**

**Abtash Cipher: Son of Bill Cipher. Abtash is pretty much just like an r63 of Mabel Pines/Shooting Star. Except he's kind of a demon. He is constantly hitting on older girls (including Wendy), and enjoys using his powers on other people. And to cheat in school. He tends to break the fourth wall as well. Some people hate him because he is from Disney Channel, but most just love Abtash because of his outgoing personality.**

**Amy Cipher: Daughter of Bill Cipher, and Abtash's twin sister. Same applies to her, she's like an r63 of Dipper Pines/Pine Tree. She has a hard time fitting in, so she just prefers to be alone and write in a journal (but not THE journal). People not only hate her because she's from Disney Channel, but because she doesn't talk a lot, and is the head of the victims.**

**And several others that are yet to be mentioned!**


	2. Good Morning?

**Okay! Here comes the weirdness!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Mornings

**Natalia's POV:**

Light gently poured in through the window, and the birds were chirping a lovely song. Natalia rised out of her bed elegantly, stretched out her arms, and made a princess-y yawn. She climbed out of her ginormous royal bed. She walked over to her mirror, looking perfect as usual. Natalia was so excited for school! Her desire was to become friends with the most popular princesses, and be known and loved by everyone!

"Today is going to be so fantasmic!"

**Lori's POV:**

Lori had stayed up all night stressing about school, and she had finally managed to just go to sleep. Until her royal guard entered her cell and demanded that she would wake up for her departure. She looked in the shard of glass she used for a mirror, and thought: _I look like a jellyfish. _Lori just hoped that the library would be huge, and would have a big mythology section.

"Miss Lafeyson!" yelled the guard, "You need to come RIGHT NOW or you'll have to stay in prison for another month!"

"So much for magical mornings."

**Evelyn's POV:**

It was snowing (again) in Evelyn's room. She had stayed up all night trying to build a defensive castle in DREAMCRAFT. She heard the morning bells ring, so she logged out, and began to get ready for school. Her mom was slightly worried that Evelyn would have a hard time fitting in, but after Frozen came out, Evelyn became idolized and had seemed to get lots of attention lately.

"I'm gonna show them who's boss."

**Abtash's POV:**

Abtash was floating upside-down, bored out of his mind. When his pocket-watch began to ring, he instantly sprang up, and got ready for school. Okay, well, he had no need to get ready, since no matter what he could never change out of his clothes, they could live without eating or drinking, and their physical features were always the same, so he had no need to shower or any of that. They just aged, that was all. Abtash looked in the mirror, straightened his bow tie, and winked.

"Time to get myself some girls."

**Amy's POV:**

Amy was writing another story in her journal, when she heard her alarm go off on her pocket-watch. Dream demons have no need to sleep, so that's pretty helpful in class. She shot a laser at it, and it immediately repaired itself. Amy moaned. She DID NOT want to go to Disney Academy. Just the thought of it made her feel sick. But, according to the law, all Disney characters were required to go there at the age of twelve. Amy was shaking with anxiety. Why couldn't she just hide at home and write?

"Let's do this."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Yeah, Natalia was pretty much the only one who got sleep. I just felt like I kind of had to say that.**


	3. The Tiara Club

**Hiya peoples! Sorry for that little hiatus, but never fear! Your friendly neighborhood Journal Sketch is here! A-hem. Okay! Here's my next chapter for Disney Acadmey!**

**Natalia's POV:**

As I entered the school, I couldn't help but smile and sing a song:

"_For the first time in forever,_

_there'll be music, there'll be light._

_For the first time in forever,_

_I'll be dancing through the ni-_"

Suddenly, I accidentally bumped into a girl with blonde hair put into a fancy bun, and a fabulous sparkly light blue dress with pretty ruffles. Behind her were a ton of other girls

"Hey!" she said, "Watch where you're-"

"Oh my Walt I'm SO sorry!" I apologized. "I'll make it up to you! I can carry you stuff! I can help you with homework! I can-"

The girl interrupted me by putting her hand out in front of my face.

"I've heard enough. Now if you excuse me-"

"Wait!" I cried out.

"What?"

"All I really want is to have friends!"

She looked at me with a bored expression on her face.

"So?"

I gave her a smile, and said in a bright, happy voice:

"Would you like to be my friend?"

The group of girls just stared at me for a second. Then the blond-ish girl just laughed, and everyone laughed along.

"Look hon, I'm sorry, but our group is for Disney princesses only. Not some fairy."

"But I am indeed a princess!" I objected. "I was highly praised by Queen Clarian (A/N: Sorry if I didn't get her name right.), I am the only fairy to have every talent, and I'm also the Blue Fairy's personal apprentice! See! I'm a princess just like you guys! ...Sort of."

The head of the group looked at me, then turned around and formed a huddle with her princess group. Meanwhile, in a voice that couldn't be heard for Natalia's ears, the girls talked.

"What do you think, Lanie?"

"I think that she's not a princess, as well as...too happy."

Everyone raised their heads and looked very carefully at me. I just smiled and waved at them.

"I have an idea." the queen bee smiled. "Let's only make her think she's one of us, just to play with her."

"Perfect!"

The princess group turned around and faced me. I crossed my fingers in hope that we could all be friends!

"Alright, Natalie."

"Natalia, actually."

"Right. Anyways, I decided that you can join our clique, as one of us. To start off, my name is Lanie, and my royal parent is Cinderella."

"You mean like, THE Cinderella?"

"Yes, I know. And here in Disney Academy, I am the official leader of the Tiara Club. Every Disney princess is welcome in our group, and we are pretty much the rulers of the school."

"I don't know," I said, "isn't Principle Yen Sid kind of the ruler here?"

The Tiara Club laughed.

"Him? Honestly Natalia, he's just a figurehead! As Disney princesses, we get priveledges to all the goods here, and everyone has to respect you. Well, mainly me, but also you as well. So Natalia, what do you say? Care to join us in our first class?"

"Absolutely!" I grinned as we all walked to Conscience class. "This is going to be flitteriffic!"


End file.
